Iso
Iso is an S-Class level mage, although he is not a member of any guild. He is considered an Unorthodox Mage by virtue of the personal domain magic that he developed. Due to this, Iso is not recognized as an official mage by other mages or the Magic Council. The Magic Council is wary of Iso because the sheer amount of magic energy that he has puts him on par with the Ten Wizard Saints but they have been content to leave him alone as long as he does not cause trouble in Fiore. Appearance Iso is a very pale man with a lean build. His hair is black and his eyes are colorless, although this might be a side effect of his magic. Normally, Iso wears fairly loose fitting robes. His clothes are black, white, or a shade of gray to make it more difficult for his opponents to tell when he is using his magic. He wears a belt that holds his two Celestial Spirit Keys and a short knife. Once Iso developed his magic, which gives him complete control of his body, he used it to revert himself back to his mid-twenties. Since then, he has not physically aged, despite having lived for at least 200 years. Personality Iso has a reserved nature, due in part to his age which makes it difficult to relate to most wizards, let alone normal humans. He does not dislike the company of others, but he does enjoy the solitude that comes from wandering to all parts of Fiore. History When he was young, Iso trained in dream magic. He was about to join the guild that was in his hometown when a demon from the Book of Zeref came and ravaged the entire city. The guild members tried to fight but they were all destroyed. Iso, whose family was also killed by the demon, swore to never join a guild since he blamed the death of his family on the wizards that were too weak to slay the demon. After his loss, Iso took the name that he currently goes by and withdrew from the world. He spent years in seclusion developing a completely new magic: personal domain. With this magic, Iso wanted to be able to do more than kill demons, he wanted to be powerful enough to challenge their creator, Zeref. Magic and Abilities Immense Magical Power - Iso has an enormous amount of magical power. He actively developed his power and endurance in order to meet the demands of his personal domain magic, which can consume energy quickly depending on its use. Although the Magic Council would never admit an unafiliated wizard, Iso's magic is roughly equal to that of one of the Ten Wizard Saints. Dream Magic is an umbrella power which spans several types of magic. *[[Illusion Magic|'Illusion']]: x *[[Sleep Magic|'Sleep']]: x Personal Domain Magic is a magic developed by Iso. *'Agelessness' Celestial Spirit Magic is used by Iso. *'Lepus': x *'Lupus': x Trivia *Iso took his name from "isolation" in a nod towards the years he spent alone after the destruction of his hometown. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage